


Favourite

by yikesbaby



Category: Monster High
Genre: Extreme use of the words “hanky panky”, F/F, Horny Teenagers, but thats just like it is sometimes, mainly gay panic, some language, that face when your father loves your significant other more than you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesbaby/pseuds/yikesbaby
Summary: “Heck, sometimes I feel like one day my father is just going to secretly plan our wedding without our say and he’s just gonna send us an invitation when he has it all set up.”From a tumblr prompt





	Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> 1 like and i’ll write clawdeen and toralei getting caught in the janitor’s closet

“Oh, Frankie! I’m so glad you’re here-...”

In retrospect, Frankie thought that Mr. Dracula was a pretty cool dude. The man had, after all, allowed her into his and his daughter’s home despite his constant fear of outsiders and let her basically do whatever, including staying to sleep even if it was unannounced. 

“Once again, I apologize for not calling ahead, Mr. D-...”

“Nonsense! You’re always welcome here darling, you know it; and please, call me Drac.”

Sure, he could be a bit... eccentric, but he was truly just a nice man and, well, considering she was now lowkey (highkey?) dating his daughter, she truly had no other choice but to get along. 

“Draculaura! Frankie is here!”

A few steps coming from the stairs announced the entrance of the youngest vampire, and she smiled wide at the sight of Frankie. “Good! You took a while, ghoulfriend!”

Frankie smiled, “I’m sorry, had a minor setback with my dad and some tools he was looking for, but I’m here now!”

“Well, that’s whats important, we’ll be going to our room now, Dad!”

“Of course!” The man nodded and cheekily smiled. “You know the rules, door open and NO hanky panky!”

“DAD.”

“No worries, Drac. I’ll make sure to steer away from... uh... the hanky panky.”

“I know you will, its her I’m worried about!” He said with a chuckle, while Draculaura was busy getting embarrassed.

“_Daaaad_.”

“Anyway!” He exclaimed. “I’ll be getting back to doing whatever, see you ghouls at dinner.” And with that, he was gone.

Draculaura then proceeded to drag her ghoulfriend up the stairs to her room, surely to close the door as much as she could without it actually being closed. She turned around and pulled Frankie into a hug, wrapping her arms around Frankie’s midriff. “_Hi_.”

“Hi.” Frankie smiled. “Let me tell you, I’ll never get tired of your dad.”

“Ugh-...” Draculaura rolled her eyes, “don’t even say it! You’re _so_ his favorite.”

“Am _not_!”

“Are too!” the vampire giggled, dragging Frankie towards the bed so they could sit together. “He loves Clawdeen, sure, and is always fawning over Lagoona and her manners, but its more than obvious that he prefers you since like, the tenth grade.” She then giggled to herself. “Heck, sometimes I feel like one day my father is just going to secretly plan our wedding without our say and he’s just gonna send us an invitation when he has it all set up.”

Frankie’s skin flushed. “I mean... he probably would if we were ghoulfriends.”

There was a tense silence following that statement. Frankie held her hand still as Draculaura’s own slowly retreated from their hold. 

_Fuck_.

“_If_... you say?” Draculaura said, brow raised.

“I think you heard me pretty well the first time.” _God, Frankie shut the FUCK up. Okay, okay. _

“Well, what are you implying?”

“I’m implying that I want you to be my ghoulfriend.”

“And I’m implying that I believed we already were.”

More silence. Frankie slowly grinned. “So, minor miscommunication there.”

“Maybe so.”

They were both grinning now. Drac was gently swinging their jointed hands back and forth as they sat together on bed. “God, Clawdeen is gonna have a field day.”

“I think it’s within her right,” Frankie answered, slowly caressing her (_highkey_, she had confirmed) ghoulfriend’s arm. “We did basically yell in her face when we found her and Toralei out.”

“Please don’t remind me!” Draculaura groaned. “I couldn’t erase that from my head for weeks! The janitor’s closet everyone uses for “hanky-panky” purposes is on the south wing, not the west wing! Headmistress Bloodgood almost got an aneurysm when she realized why the girls were sitting by her desk.”

“Do... do you really call it the hanky-panky closet?”

”Well, no. But I’m scarily certain that if I say say one scare word at any point my father will be the one with the aneurysm.”

They giggled once more and fell into, this time, comfortable silence.

“So...”

“So...?”

“Dinner is a few hours away.”

“And?”

“And... the door is sort of closed.”

“_Drac_.”

“_Frankie_.”

Draculaura leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Frankie’s lips, giggling a little when she felt a ”You’re so annoying.” mumble against their lip-lock. To answer your questions, yes, they did make out, and if her father noticed the big dopey smile on her face, her smeared lipstick, or the fact that one of Frankie’s hands had disappeared from its joint, well, he didn’t say anything. Anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other things to write, but also, my brain is dead so have this meanwhile. Love u guys 💛


End file.
